imerwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Archive/@comment-26164274-20171027083208
Elodie — Talabar *If you rooted around in the city hall records of the place where she was born, 'Elodie Torskaal' wouldn't be in any file. No, but there is an Annika Eloise W. in a drawer gathering dust. *Fast forward: Annika is adopted by a Muggle family from Australia. The child has a reputation for having weird things happen around her, and she insists that everyone call her Elodie. Most are troubled to learn that her last orphanage burned down and left only a few survivors, including Annika. She's a wiseass child and likes one-upping people who annoy her, which means everyone. While eccentric enough to get odd looks, it never goes any further than that. Her childhood exceeds comfortable and treads into luxurious territory. She excels at just about everything she was handed in school. Pride is a problem, but she's too quiet for it to be attended to. *Fast forward: Annika is kidnapped from their vacation home in the States. An AMBER alert goes up. They find her several months later and nothing seems to be wrong until her skin turns green and black and purple and back to white. MACUSA is called up to run tests but it all gets into a tizzy because she was born in Scotland and the Ministry wants a look at her too. They take some time to discover the cause - irreversible, the experts lament - age 15: elodie got recruited into a temporary task force that was created by the international confederation of wizards because of her muggle upbringing, abilities, and most importantly, the experience of being considered invalid for human rights. Adult Squad The task force was dedicated to dissolving Muggle and magical black ops regarding experimentation on, unlawful imprisonment of, and inhuman treatment of nonhumans/part humans/occasionally regular magical folk that were one way or another captured at weakened states. It was deemed necessary after the new intel of atrocities popping up all over the world. Founded shortly after the (insert a recent War, maybe Duxterra) but it's always removed after a large crisis is over. The most recent re-establishment (and removal) was during 2028-2033. Since she was a minor and unexperienced and free to leave at any time, she spent a lot of time in the force dealing with the complex paperwork and loopholes in the laws that allowed (and equally denied) the crimes to occur. Most of her field work were the safer jobs and required stealth more than brute force. the ages of those in the group varied, and elodie was among the younger people. they were behind the shutdowns of laboratories near New Zealand, Singapore, and others. Elodie left shortly before their cause was officially closed and the force scattered, some with remaining assignments, some to have their lives again. *Made of purely volunteers because very few wanted to do shit for people who weren't human or fully human. *Unlike most organizations, they operated on an international level because they had the resources and manpower for it. They're the only #ifyoubreatheyoumatter task force that's gotten the approval of the International Confederation of Wizards. The first time it was formed for a 'test run' brought serious results for the Statue of Secrecy and made the begrudging but pragmatic members agree to make it official. *Everyone had the right to leave at any time they wished. *This could actually be a dynamic? *They ran on their own funding and sponsors, with little to no support from most countries due to the widespread prejudice against the lives of whom they're dedicated to. *Their information and involvement with the force is often classified and only accessible to higher up officials of their own countries. *The age limit is crazily low and has been contested several times - 11. They usually stay behind the scenes and are considered 'in training' until they hit 17. There have been special cases (such as Elodie's) where the underaged being has specialties that are irreplaceable. Nonhumans, part humans, and willing experiment victims who've recovered are the ones who are often included in these exceptions. *For convenience, the last team's (the one Elodie was in) ages range from 18-50+. With the above standing, those who were involved and are below 17 could still be close with the team, especially if they were special cases and occasionally allowed to participate in field work. They'd be normal kids, just a little more scarred and a lot aware. Keep it realistic. **Most of the underaged have to have their guardian's permission. This doesn't apply if they, for one reason or another, have none. The older members of the team were then, in papers, regarded as their 'guardians' and had the authority to put down their foot. *Character idea: Some of the members came from supremacist families who forced their relatives and offspring to volunteer to expose them to how 'impure' the cause is. Most saw through this bull and decided to join permanently out of free will. *Character idea: They have support and contacts in other like-minded organizations and have even inter-married. *Character idea: Classic descended from one of the original members of the first ever team. *Character idea: Another classic. One of the anti rights characters being a former member, bitter and angry because a loved one died in a mission gone wrong. *A lot of mysterious deaths being linked to them: Their members die a lot, too often. Other people get caught in the consequences. *Once a mission has turned suicidal, think those video conferences (but magical replacements) from Deep Impact and Armageddon.